Brittany's her sun
by random cards
Summary: My first FanFic guys, so be kind : It's a little rushed, next one won't be though. Summary- Brittany has always told Santana how she feels, Santana has never said those 3 words, How will Britt react when she finally does? told from Santana's POV


"How long you gonna be? Mom left a few minutes ago, so we're cool for privacy" I take a break from speaking to take a lick of my ice cream. Mom had left a few minutes ago to go and have lunch with some friends, so Brittany and I had the house to ourselves for a few hours.

"On my way now, unlock the door, just turning the corner now. Byeeeee" Brittany rambled, speaking as fast as she was no doubt running. She hung up, and just as I throw my phone on my bed, I hear a knock at the door. I scoff down my ice cream before I head off towards the stairs.

"I said unlock the door! Jeez, I'm boiling out here" Brittany yelled.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, God, woman. It is true what they say about couples, you're slowly morphing in to me" I yell back, I know she can hear, It's summer and every window in the house is wide open, letting the summer breeze sweep through and ruffle all of dad's paperwork on his desk, letting the smell of freshly cut grass waft through the open windows, and conceal the smell of freshly baked cookies mom had left out for me and Britt.

I practically float down the stairs because of the speed I'm running at. What can I say? Spending time with Brittany never gets old. We've been together two years, since we were 16, but I've known her since we were 6. I think, I've always loved her, but the moment I actually realised I loved her was when we were 16, and at a sleepover. You know how teenage, hormonal girls can be once they've had a bit too much to drink, and we were dared to make out for 2 minutes straight. I didn't know she had liked me at the time, hell! I didn't even know I liked _her_ at the time! But we done as we were told and made out. As soon as her lips touched mine, even though it was light at first, I felt tingly, like my soul, heart, and body were on fire. It literally felt like the house was on fire, and the sparks that I could feel felt like a mini electric shock. I thought she would have just carried on with the light kissing, but we both got carried away, and she pressed her lips to mine, as if she was trying to either suck the life out of me, or glue herself to me. It surprised me, I didn't know things would get this heated, our two minutes were up and our lips were still taped together. It took us a while before we had finally heard Rachel's big gob telling us to "Snap out of our Sapphic eccentricities". When we pulled apart, I'd looked in to those royal blue eyes, actually started deep into them; they were all I could see. It made me breathless staring in to them for that long. They enveloped me, wrapped me in their heartfelt stare. I literally felt like a sailor whose boat had crashed and was being drowned by the blueness that was Brittany's eyes. They were amazing. As soon as my locked gaze was broken, I realised that I couldn't spend a day without seeing those eyes. I couldn't have her using those eyes, those brilliant eyes to lure anyone else in. I couldn't have her loving someone else and looking at them the way she should be looking at me. I had to have her, so the day after the sleepover, I was about to explain how I felt, how that kiss had revealed things that I hadn't even realised, but she beat me to it. She has pretty much felt the same, only less intense, and well, we've never looked back. I know I love her, she doesn't though. Deep down, I've always loved her. It's easy to think those 3 words, but not so easy to say them. I know she loves me too, she's already told me, like, a million times, and I don't think she'll ever expect to hear those words from me, which is why I've decided to tell her. She tells me how she feels daily in case she loses me, but what if I lose her? She needs to know.

I get to the door and unlock it. She's wearing a plain blue T shirt (matches her eyes) and a pair of daisy duke shorts.

"Hey San!" She says while she literally pounces on me, arms wrapped round my neck, legs wrapped round my waist. I've never been greeted like this by anyone other than Brit, and knowing that she only greets _me_ like this makes me love her even more.

"Hey sweetie, I know you've only just got here and all but can you ju-"

"Why have I never noticed how perfect your legs are? So tanned, and smooth and long!"

"Yeah, Bri-"

"You need to wear shorts more often!"

"I always wear shorts"

"Yeah, in bed. I mean, wear them during the day"

"I will, if you just listen now, please"

"Yup, sure, what is it?"

"Sit down...here" I say, pointing to the seat next to me.

She sits down and crosses her legs. Something she does when she's nervous I've noticed.

"You're not breaking up with me are you?"

"No, quite the opposite actually, look, We've been together for 2 years now, and...Wait a minute, I wrote a list"

"List of what?"

"reasons why I...love you" My voice breaks a little when I say those last two words

"You love me? San, I'm confused"

I pull a worn out piece of paper out of my chest pocket, a piece of paper that I have kept since the day after the sleepover. It's a list of reasons why I love her. Each time she does something...Brittany-like, I add it on to the list. Cos it's the Brittany moments that I love most.

I begin to read from the list:

"I've noticed that when you're scared or nervous, you cross your legs. The right leg over the left when you're scared, and the left leg over the right when you're nervous.

You find it hard to keep eye contact when you are in trouble. You either look at your shoes, or focus on one spot on the wall.

When you're working hard, or you have an idea and you're getting carried away, you chew on the left side of your lip. Not only is it sexy, it's also encouraging. Makes me wish I had concentration like you."

I stop reading from the list, because in the corner of my eye, I see her scrapping at skin on the side of her thumb, something she does when she's unsure. So instead, I put the piece of paper away, and decide I don't need a speech, I can just say what I feel.

She looks up at me, smiling when she see's the piece of paper folded and away.

"Let's forget about that stupid speech, I'd rather you heard how I feel, not the things you do that I've noticed. You know how summer is my favourite season, right?" she nods. "And how I prefer the night to day?" she nods again. "Well, I would rather live in a world where there is no sun, and no moon, just constant fog and cold than lose you. When you smile, I know that nothing else matters, because I have your approval. I used to think that nature was the most beautiful sight I've witnessed, but then I fell in love with you. You're flawless, even your imperfections are perfect. Your smile makes the sun look like rain, makes the blue sky look grey. That smile could replace the sun, and those eyes could replace the sky. I've always heard couples say that they couldn't live without the other, but I've always thought that was stupid, and that they could. But now I realise that only when you have a love like we do, then that's when you can't live without the other person. Brittany S. Pierce, you are my songbird, and I love you.

She squeals and jumps up; I close my eyes because I know what is coming next. A massive Brittany hug, and one of her sweet, lingering kisses.


End file.
